gang war love 2nd version
by sakuraandhinatasistasforeva
Summary: gangs wars love
1. Chapter 1

Gang war love. (The second version)

Disclaimer: for those of you who have read the original authors note, I am making a lot of changes because sadly I am no longer friends will most of the girls on the list of characters. So no this story will be all Naruto characters and have nothing to do with me and any of my friends in real life. Although the characters are somewhat us because of my fan club, which if u wish to join you can send me a message stating which character you would like to be. Thank you for understanding. And I am truly sorry for any confusion this may bring.

Sincerely,

Yours sakuraandhinatasissysforeva.

Authors note this story is about 5 teenage girls who live a life of war, hatred, gangs, and vengeance. So what happens when a new gang organization who calls themselves "akatsuki" enter the scene and start screwing with the order…?

Read on to find out

Other note

(THE GIRLS ARE SISTERS BY ADOPTION)

STARTS OUT 6 GOES TO 5

THE LIST OF GIRLS IN ORDER OD TEAM RANK

Hinata and sakura- LEADERS

Tenten and temari-2ND IN COMMAND

Ino, matusuri, karien, anko - FOLLOWERS

ONE OF THE OPERATIVES ENDS UP BEING A SPY FOR A RIVAL GANG AND TRYS TO ASSASINATE THE OTHERS COSTING HER, HER LIFE.

ALL GIRLS GO BY CODE NAMES IN BATTLE BUT ARE ONLY USED WHEN THE USER IS IN THE FIELD

VENOM-Hinata

WOLF-Sakura

FANG-Tenten

AKKI-Temari

VAMPIRE- anko

VIPER-karien.

Please enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

THE TRAITOR AMONG US

"Akki get out now. We've been compromised; they know your location and are heading your way! Abort the mission I repeat abort the mission!" I yelled into my ear piece frantically. Someone had tipped the enemy off that we had infiltrated their hideout. It was then that I realized that karien, or viper as she's known in the field, was missing.

"DAMN IT! Wolf take over I'm going in. karien's the spy and she may be going for Ino! If I don't hurry she'll be killed!" I yelled and tossed my head phones and binoculars to my second in command, then took off for the entrance to the building. When I got there, there was no sign of either girl. Suddenly, I felt something hit me in the head hard and crumpled to the ground. I looked up and saw karien holding her gun, pointed at my forehead.

"Finally after all these years of waiting patiently I will finally be able to get sasuke out of here and you won't be able to stop me. Victory is sweet." She laughed and cocked the gun. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over, I knew I was going to die right there. But when the explosion came it wasn't me who had been shot. I looked up to see karien fall backwards and land on the floor motionless. She was dead.

"Now why does it seem I'm always rescuing your ass? One day I'm not going to get here fast enough and I'm going to have to bury you." I looked back to see sakura, or wolf, with her gun by her side now, smirking at me. I don't think there was a time I was more grateful to her than I was in that moment.

As I stood up I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back and the world went black.

(Sakura's pov)

When I saw hinata collapse on the floor again, I was confused. That is until I saw the knife sticking out of her back. I looked in the direction of where the knife would have come from, and I saw sasuke uchiha standing over her. They had at one time been lovers, but after 3 years of constant abuse, hinata had finally broken things off with him. I guess he was still pissed off about it. I didn't even hesitate; I just raised my gun and pointed it at his bare chest. Before I fired I said

"Die you son-of-a-bitch!" and pulled the trigger. I rushed to hinata's side and gently removed the blade. Then I called the others in to help me carry her to the van so we could get her to a hospital.

"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up. U know that right?" Ino asked as she grabbed hinata's hands and I grabbed her feet, while the others held her body still.

"I know. But what else can we do. She'll die without medical treatment."

So we loaded her into the van and took her to the nearest hospital. Little did we know our greatest threat was right around the corner.


End file.
